Green Bay Packers
National Football League |conference = NFC |division = NFC North |founded = 1919 (joined NFL in 1921) |stadium = Lambeau Field |city = Green Bay, Wisconsin |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |championships = 13 |championships_years = 1929 • 1930 • 1931 • 1936 1939 • 1944 • 1961 • 1962 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1996 2010 |super_bowls = 4 |super_bowls_years = I • II • XXXI • XLV |conf_champs = 9 |conf_champs_years = 1960 • 1961 • 1962 • 1965 1966 • 1967 • 1996 • 1997 2010 |div_champs = 13 |div_champs_years = 1936 • 1938 • 1939 • 1944 1967 • 1972 • 1995 • 1996 1997 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 2007 |typen = 2 |type1 = Packers |type2 = Packers }} The Green Bay Packers are an American football team based in Green Bay, Wisconsin. They are members of the National Football League (NFL) as part of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the NFC North division. The Packers are the third-oldest franchise in the NFL. They play their home games at Lambeau Field. The Packers are the last vestige of "small town teams" that were once common in the NFL during the 1920s and 1930s. Founded in 1919 by Earl "Curly" Lambeau (thus the name Lambeau Field in which the team plays) and George Whitney Calhoun, the Green Bay Packers can trace their lineage to other semi-professional teams in Green Bay dating back to 1896. In 1919 and 1920 the Packers competed as a semi-professional football team against clubs from around Wisconsin and the Midwest. They joined the American Professional Football Association (APFA) in 1921, the forerunner to what is known today as the National Football League (NFL). The Packers are the only non-profit, community-owned major league professional sports team in the United States. The Green Bay Packers have won 13 league championships (more than any other team in the NFL) including nine NFL Championships prior to the Super Bowl era and four Super Bowl victories during the seasons of 1966 (Super Bowl I), 1967 (Super Bowl II), 1996 (Super Bowl XXXI), and the most recent, 2010 (Super Bowl XLV). The team has a historic rivalry with the Chicago Bears, whom they have played in over 180 games. The Packers also share a fierce rivalry with the Detroit Lions, who have been rivals since the 1930s, the Minnesota Vikings who also reside in the NFC North along with the Packers, and the Dallas Cowboys who have historically been known as the Packers largest playoff rivals after the Packers defeated them in the famous Ice Bowl. The Packers are the only non-profit, community-owned major league professional sports team in the United States. Founding The Green Bay Packers were founded on August 11, 1919 by Earl "Curly" Lambeau and George Whitney Calhoun. Lambeau solicited funds for uniforms from his employer, the Indian Packing Company. He was given $500 for uniforms and equipment, on the condition that the team be named for its sponsor. Today "Green Bay Packers" is the oldest team-name still in use in the NFL, both by its nickname and by virtue of remaining in its original city. On August 27, 1921, the Packers were granted a franchise in the new national pro football league that had been formed the previous year. Financial troubles plagued the team and the franchise was forfeited within the year, before Lambeau found new financial backers and regained the franchise the next year. These backers, known as the "Hungry Five", formed the Green Bay Football Corporation. Packers vs. The NFL }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} External links General * Green Bay Packers Official Club Homepage * Green Bay Packers at the National Football League Official Homepage * Green Bay Packers at the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel Online Website * Green Bay Packers at the Green Bay Press-Gazette Online Website References * Pro Football Reference.com - Green Bay Packers Franchise Encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Green Bay Packers page * Green Bay Packers logos at Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net Category:Green Bay Packers Category:National Football League teams